


10

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: M/M, Meme, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 scenarios of the Yuuta/Shun persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedlekee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tweedlekee).



> For the microfic meme. #2 is part of the Boys and Girls universe.

**1\. Angst**

 

 

The years are long and the seasons finite, but time has a way of helping Yuuta forget.

 

 

**2\. AU**

 

 

No one believes Matsuoka-sensei when he shows them a picture of his wife.

"But she's so hot, sensei," says Fumiya, who's carried a torch for Matsuoka Yuuka since she visited the class cafe for the school festival.

"And so _old_ ," says Arisawa, who, in turn, has been studiously handing in assignments on time and approaching Matsuoka-sensei after class since day one.

"We're actually the same age," says Matsuoka-sensei, except his words are lost to Fumiya and Arisawa's impending bitch fight.

"Don't call Yuuka-san old," Fumiya yells, ever the excitable one.

"Don't fantasize about sensei's wife then," Arisawa shouts back, hypocrisy be damned.

The rest of the class looks on, jeering at both of them. Matsuoka-sensei smiles, and picks up the eraser. His students are so cute, sometimes.

 

 

**3\. Crack**

 

 

"I accidentally turned my brother into a baby and now I need to find a way to bring him back before our parents come home," says Fuyuki, in a rush, "so can you take care of him and promise not to be swayed into a sordid life of pedophilia?"

"What," says Yuuta, cradling the baby in his arms. Shun blows spit bubbles at him, pleased.

"Thankyouverymuch," says Fuyuki, and runs away.

 

 

**4\. Crossover**

 

 

"We're going home _again_?" Yuuki asks, hefting his backpack over one shoulder and staring at Yuuta's Dragonair dubiously.

"It's Shun's birthday," is the only thing Yuuta says, but he has the grace to look marginally embarrassed at the admission.

"You're still after the gym leader's son?" Yuuki asks.

"You're still calling Kaname every night?"

"I only do it to annoy him," says Yuuki, but climbs on anyway.

 

 

**5\. First time**

 

 

Five minutes after Shun's curled up against him and tracing nothing into Yuuta's skin with his fingers, Yuuta blearily pokes his head out of the blanket and looks around.

"This is Yuuki's bed," says Yuuta.

"Mhm," says Shun, still struck dumb and smiling dazedly, like nothing registers in his mind except for Yuuta's voice, low and deep and calming.

"We have to move, Shun."

"Mhm."

"Kaname's been here naked, Shun."

Shun drops his hand and tries to jump out of the covers with his dignity in tact. He couldn't get off fast enough.

 

 

**6\. Fluff**

 

 

"You're the handsomest person I know," says Yuuta, as he takes Shun's hand, smaller in his own palm. "I mean it."

 

 

**7\. Humor**

 

 

"Did that boy just ask you to bear his children in the future?" Yuuta asks, his hand frozen mid-wave.

"I," says Shun, taking a deep breath. "I think so?"

"Even a kindergartener has more courage than you do, Yuuta," Kaname scoffs.

Yuuta really wants to punch Kaname sometimes.

 

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**

 

 

"Ow," says Yuuta, monotonous even in the throes of pain.

"It's only a paper cut," says Shun, wrapping a band aid around Yuuta's thumb. "It'll be gone in two days."

"I think you have to kiss it better," Yuuta supplies helpfully.

 

 

**9\. Smut**

 

 

Shun looks at him, through his eyelashes, and sticks out his tongue.

"I think so too," says Shun, and bends to touch his lips lower, beyond Yuuta's hands.

Yuuta doesn't complain at all.

 

 

**10\. UST**

 

 

"He's straight," says Yuuta, biting the inside of his cheek.

Yuuki looks at Shun, with his long hair and his longer kimono, and looks back at Yuuta.

"Straight," Yuuta affirms, and sighs into his hand.


End file.
